IceBunny!
by Hcobb
Summary: Fionna starts a family with the Ice King. Rated M for the getting busy parts.


[Adventure Time is the creation of Frederator Studios for Cartoon Network. This work is done without their knowledge or involvement. And while they most certainly would not approve, somebody had to do the pairing eventually. -HJC]

"Curse you, Fionna. Why can't you leave me alone with the princesses?"

"No way, Ice King. You're not going to be with any princess tonight."

"Yes, you've licked me again. I suppose I will wander off to the dark forest, all alone, as usual."

Fionna's eye's widened as she subconsciously responded to the keywords. Then she shook her head up and down for yes, instead of the side to side no she thought she was making and responded, "When I see you again, I'll give you another licking!"

Satisfied that the appointment had been set, I flew away from Princess Bubblegum's castle towards my Ice Kingdom. But once out of sight, I changed course to the dark forest. I landed in the usual spot and spread out the blanket. Then I lifted up my robes and applied just a few drops of that all so addictive love honey to my balls.

"Ice King, what are you doing?"

I turned and saw her, standing there all alone. She had made excellent time to this spot. She must really be eager for this.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Take off your crown, Ice King." Fionna pointed with her sword.

"Fine, fine, just don't hurt me!" I took off my crown and put it to the side. My body would begin to warm up now, but nowhere near enough, without her help.

"Take off you robe too. I want to make sure that you're not carrying any hidden weapons."

"Alright, alright, whatever you say!" I lifted the robe up over my head and placed it next to the crown.

"The underwear also."

"Yes, yes, just please don't abuse this poor old man." I unwrapped the cloth from my loins and dropped it to the side.

Fionna licked her lips as she spotted my glistening balls. Oh yes, she needed this all right.

"How about you?" I asked her.

"What?" She moved her gaze with some effort from my loins to my face.

"You've still got your sword, and how do I know that you haven't got any concealed weapons?"

"Fine." She stuck her sword in the ground and hurriedly took off her backpack and clothes. "See, nothing on me."

I noticed that she still didn't wear a bra as she didn't quite need it. But just you wait, Fionna. In a few months that tight little bod will be bulging out and your breasts will be sloshingly full of milk. Then I will get you to wear the finest lacy things, instead of your plain white cotton panties.

Unable to resist any more, she walked up to me with an exaggerated sway to her hips then dropped down to her knees in front of me. She lifted my member out of the way so she could suck on my balls. As she licked frantically at them she helped raise them up the temperature of potency. In normal men these were kept a short distance away from their body to keep from overheating, but in my case I needed her body heat to get them warm enough.

I reached down for her nipples. These had started to project from the influence of the honey, but the gentle ministrations of my ice cold fingers soon had these at full stiffness.

She backed off for a moment to lick a trace of the honey off her lips and I took the opportunity to lie down on the blanket.

As she bent down to suck again, I reached over to her honey pot.

She shuddered and closed her eyes as my icy fingers brushed over her sensitive spot then she looked down at me. "Yeah, I need this. Now!" She raised herself up, grabbed my member and lowered herself down around it. She pushed her finely tuned athletic body to the limit as she slid up and down on it in a frantic pace, stopping only when her release took all the strength out of her knees.

I rolled over on top of her and thrusted into her with my own strength as she made helpless little mewing sounds. Then I pumped a hopefully potent load into her, as I had for almost every day for the past two months, and she came again, shuddering under me.

Exhausted, I collapsed next to her, with barely enough strength to reach over and play with her nipples. Had these gotten more sensitive lately?

After a few minutes she caught her breath and leaned over to lick our combined fluids off my member. Then she snuggled up next to me under the blanket.

I knew what we had was great, but it was now time to test the waters and see if I couldn't push things to the next level. I would be out on thin ice, but it was worth the risk. "So, Fionna. How have you been?"

"What? Oh, I've been great. Funny thing though."

"Oh?"

"Well, it's private."

"You know you can trust me, Fionna."

She struggled for a moment, then gave in to my command. "It's just my period."

"Oh?"

"It's three weeks late."

"That's because you're pregnant, Fionna."

"What? How?"

"That's what we've been doing here, Fionna. We've been making a baby together."

"What? Ice King, you've tricked me! I'll umph!"

I stopped her with a kiss. Her look of anger was replaced by shock at her own acceptance and then confusion as she started kissing me back.

I pushed her back and continued. "Now we can be together forever. Don't you want your baby to have a proper father? Won't you marry me and be my princess Fionna?"

Emotions raced across her face, then she broke down in tears. She buried her face in my chest and sobbed, "Yes! I know it's wrong, but I must have you. Yes, I will be your princess."

"And they lived happily ever after, with their dozen kids. So, Finn. What did you think of my little story?"

"Ice King, I'll kill you!" Finn shattered the ice bonds that held him and advanced on the Ice King. He would punch and kick the old geezer to death and then put the entire incident in his memory vault, where it would never disturb him again.

The Ice King applied even more of his ice powers to freeze Finn in an even bigger block of ice. "Hold on, Finn. I've almost got the spell ready. Soon you will be my Fionna, and forget all about Finn. Except perhaps in your dreams. The side effects vary you know."

I woke up with a start and looked around in confusion at the Ice King's bedroom. What was I doing here? Then I looked over at his naked body and it all came back to me in a rush.

He blinked his eyes open and sat up. "What is it, Fionna? Did the baby kick again?"

"I guess he must have." I looked down at my extended belly. "Look at me, I'm such a whale."

"No, my sweet. You've never looked more lovely." He wrapped his chill arms around me. "Especially since we're doing this out of love. And this is just the first child of many, as we share our love."

"Of course, Ice King. But, won't you be sad again, once I've died of old age?"

"What? Don't be silly my sweet. The strain you put on my poor old heart with your constant hunger for my body? It's going to be a miracle if I even live as long as you do. Then one of our sons will put on my crown and with youthful vigor, rule over all of Ooo."

"Or daughter."

"Oh, who needs an Ice Queen?"

We laughed together. Then as we snuggled, the doubts those terrible dreams always brought to my mind melted away, like snow in the warm sunshine.

-HJC


End file.
